lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Donna Adventures of Cats Don't Dance
The Donna Adventures of Cat's Don't Dance In the college gym, Donna was dancing to the Cat's Don't Dance song Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now. Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen If you would be so kind Got someone very special here She's 'bout to speak her mind... I gotta song to sing If you don't like my song I'm gonna sing it anyhow! I gotta dream in my heart! Yeah! Nothin's gonna stop us now! Take 4 and 20 that way And bake it in a pie Before you put it in the oven, babe, you know they're gonna fly Say curiosity killed the cat? I'm livin' proof that that's a lie! Now I'm gonna tell you why! That's when she was joined by a red-haired man. Yeah! Nothing's gonna stop us Nothing's gonna stop us Nothing's gonna stop us now! Nothing's gonna stop us Nothing's gonna stop us Nothing's gonna stop us now! "Nice moves, Chick," the man said. "Hey there, I'm Donna" Donna greeted. "I'm Scott" the man greeted, "Theater major" "Yeah," Donna replied, "Your Danny in the play version of Cat's Don't Dance." "I play Danny" Scott replied, "The theater is having their rehearsal and we were wondering if the Hartfeld famous Donna Solo could come and see us perform." "I would love that" Donna replied, "All my homework is done." Later that day, Donna came in and ran into Iris and Luis. Iris was painting the set while Luis was handling the special effects. Plus they ran into a lovely blonde girl, Donna recognized her as Lindsay Cambria, Hollywood's Modern Temple. "That was me" Lindsay replied, "But by the time I was 15, I lost my contract. They say I was, "Getting old" "She's like Darla Dimple if she got old," Donna whispered to Danny. "Okay guys," shouted Luis, "Our director, "John" is going to be here any minute." "Right now chap" shouted an overweight man with glasses. "That's John," asked Donna. "Yup," Scott replied, "Hartfeld alumni, Theater teacher, and director of our play." "I can't believe it's you" smiled John. "Yeah well" Lindsay smiled, "Lindsay Lucky, Hollywood's Modern Temp-" "I wasn't talking to you" John growled as he looked to Donna, "I was talking to her, Donna Solo, Rosewoods Sweetheart" "Yeah well" Donna smiled, "I don't like to steal the spotlight" Lindsay got jealous. "Okay," shouted John, "Rehearsal's up! We're at the part where they sang, Lil Ark Angel" Now the people they were so bad That the Lord made the rain come down And he washed away the bad cities And he washed away the bad towns And all of the people drowned With the animals it was different Though some of them drowned, too The others were just poor animals And they didn't know what to do! So... I built a little boat As cute as it could be And I put all the animals two by two In my little boat on the sea The moo-cows went... Moo! Moo! The piggies went... Oink! Oink! And all the little birdies went tweet tweet tweet In my little boat on the sea! The doggies went... Bow-wow! Bow-wow! The kitty cats went... Meow! Meeeoooow! The lion went. Roar! Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow In my little boat on the sea! Talkin' 'bout the boat on the sea! Meow meow meow meow meow meow Meow-wow-wow On the sea! Unfortunately, Scott started stealing Lindsay's attention because of his singing. "Where's my Coconut Juice?" shouted Lindsay as a small black girl gives her coconut juice "I don't mean actual coconut juice" shouted Lindsay, "I meant my little sweetie girl," "Coming Lindsay" shouted her butler, "Gunther," In Gunther's hands were her Yorkie, "Coconut Juice". "How's my little puppy wuppy" smiled Lindsay. "Oh my, this is awful" Donna shouted as she rushed to the little girl, "Are you hurt?" "I'll be fine" the girl answered, "I'm Mattie, I'm sort of Lindsay's new valet." "But your just a child" Donna replied, "That's because my sister wanted me to get some fresh air," explained Mattie. "Mattie" a black girl shouted, "I can't believe that Lindsay would do this to you." "I know Jazz" replied Mattie, "Maybe being Lindsay's child valet wasn't such a good idea." "Your only 10 years old" Jazz replied, "We need to do responsibilities sooner or later" Scott caught the eye at Jazz and winked, Jazz blushed. "Back to work folks" John shouted, "Lindsay is coming out of her temper tantrum" Notes/Trivia Most of the actors n crew are named after the actors who played the characters in Cat's Don't Dance. The part where Donna asks Mattie if she's hurt is based on the Spongebob episode Accidents will Happen, where Mr. Krabs asks his buns if they're alright, but in the beginning, Squidward thought he was talking to him.